Visions Saga
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: XxREVISED AND COMPLETExX After the failed fusion with the Potara earring. Goku and Vegeta experience visions of their past lives. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**((Visions Saga))**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own DBZ. I will do this once now and once at the end. We all know, some d-bag like me doesn't own it. ^.~**

**Rating: For Language and themes, R. **

**Characters: Goku and Vegeta. **

**Authors Note: Ok, so it's been a long time since I watched the Buu Saga. And I'm lazy. So I going with this base line. All the Z fighters went down (nom nom nom), Goku needed help went to Vegeta, they fused (WOO) into Vegito (awe .), they get eaten and somehow win! Alright. Oh, and I know Goku goes off to train the Ubuu or w/e but his ass ain't going no where.**

**Summary: After the failed fusion with the Potara earrings. The two Saiyans suffer from visions of each others past lives. Goku has horrible nightmares of murder and rape. Vegeta sees images of family and friends. But how will these affect our heroes? How will this affect their relationship? **


	2. Visions

**((Visions Saga))**

**A/N: I have revised this story. Fixed a few things and added a final 'filler' part. If I didn't fix it to your liking, good, I wasn't fixing it for you. XD**

**Also, I have posted as one chapter in 3 parts. I added notes of POV.**

**Nightmare Part 1(Goku's POV)**

**It always starts the same way. I wake with a feeling of panic and I look down at my hands. Their small like a child's. I feel weak, terrified and confused as to my surroundings. The even smaller room is dark and dimly lit, it reeks of dampness and rotting flesh. There's a block window at the top of the back wall. It's black outside, giving no light to the room and even less hope. A wave a dread and fear washes over me as the heavy metal door creaks open. The sound it makes rings in my ears and is deafening in the silent room. There's a tall muscular figure standing in the light, casting an eerie shadow crossed the floor and wall. I hear a whimper and realize its coming from me. The figure moves closer and begins to undress. I choke out a sob and my little hands grip my thin blanket. A rough hand grabs my chin and forces me to turn my head. They twist my neck to a painful position and I shut my eyes, pinning them closed. I hear muffled screams and agonizing cries. I can feel my raw throat, the hot tears against my face and the shame and anger building inside me. Then my nightmare shifts.**

**I open my eyes to a wasteland of rubble and blood. The smell is so horrid, I can taste the copper in the air. My clothes are wet and my hands stained in red. The area is littered with body parts and rock fragments. I begin to walk slowly through the debris and I hear a tiny foreign cry for help. It's a little girl and she is pinned under a heavy metal slab. She is dirty and weak from struggling. I can see her mangled legs and I feel nothing. I want to help her, I know I can, I can feel the power inside me. But I'm helplessly; I feel nothing for this child. She looks up at me, raising a tiny hand, asking; no begging me to help her. In a empty voice I hear myself say:**

"**Why should you live, when I have not?" **

**Then I watch in horror as I raise my hand to the little girl, palm out and form an energy blast. Tears stream down the girls face and she screams in her native language. And then she vaporizes before my eyes. The fresh smell of blood fills my nose and I am drunk on the lust. **

**Suddenly my body is raked in pain. My eyelids are so heavy, I can barely open them. I'm crushed to the floor and I drag my arms up to my side, they feel like 1000lbs weights. As I move, each inch of my body feels ripped apart and the pain is excruciating. Once standing, my ribs crack from the pressure and I fall to my knees; hearing them break when I land. My cry of pain echo's through the room. There's a machine in this hell and I desperately drag my broken body to it. Reaching up, I grab a hold of the counter and pulled myself to look over the controls. There's a dial and a flashing display screen. It says 950xGravity in blinking red. Then I pass out. **

**Lastly, I open my eyes, praying it's over but not yet. My surroundings have improved, I'm at a party on the beach, it's a sunny warm day. Everything seems fine except I see myself. Standing near the water, just up to my ankles and I'm playing with the kids. I see a good memory but I feel this anger and resentment building in my chest. A fury, I can hardly control fills my body as I walk over and sit down next to me. I start useless small talk and with every word my voice is annoying and piercing to my ears. I look down and see my body shaking. This hate, this unbridled wrath boils my blood and I restrain from striking out. Then a hand touches my shoulder and my vision goes red.**

**The pain I feel when I sleep and the anger I have the next morning when I wake up are taking its toll on me. I scream through the night, crying out for help and no one answers. I feel abandoned and alone. This extreme depression as been getting worse in the months since these nightmares have started. I'm anti-social, irritable, and paranoid. I left my wife and kids, moved back to the house I grew up in. I haven't seen a soul in months and I haven't slept but for minutes. I'm beginning to hallucinate and reality is fading in and out. The nightmares are haunting my life outside my mind and I'm at the breaking point. But the more I dwell in my mind the more I think about him. I feel connected to these images, as if I lived them myself but I did not. And I feel like I'm reliving a horrific life over and over again every night. It never changes but always hurts more. The anger intensifies with every repeated image. I cant stand the sight of my self, all the mirrors have been broken and my hands are covered in tiny cuts and bruises. My stomach turns and I feel disgusted when I see my face in the reflection. It's how he feels about me, this is what he feels every time I'm near him. Every time he would say something rude to me, I just dismissed it but this is the truth. He hates me more than the jealously I thought it was. It never dawned on me that the things he said or the way he treated me was anything but reluctant friendship. His own awkward way of building a mutual ground between us. I've felt so stupid. All those harsh words mean so much more now and they hurt. **

**I stare out the window, my eyes are sullen and circled in black. My stomach grumbles but I don't hear it, I don't care either. I don't remember my last meal and I probably wont. All I can hear are my thoughts and I don't want to listen anymore. Rolling off the small window seat I was curled on, I stride across the small room and begin pacing. I run a hand through my hair and looked down at the grime that covers my fingers. I really need to bath but I can see my face in the water. So I'm not going near it. I should though, I smell like shit. **

**Dreams Part 2(Vegeta's POV)**

**I close my eyes to sleep and moments later I open them again. It's bright, the morning sun warms my small naked body and I stretch to greet the day. I feel free, unlimited and on top of the world as I look out over the grass valley waving in the daylight breeze. I have no worries, no cares, no responsibly and no one to control me. I dash through the woods laughing with myself and playing games only I know how to play. I meet new people every day and have no thoughts of their opinions of me. I live to play and to have adventures. I meet a blue haired teen that I recognize as my wife. But this is not my memory. With her I meet the old man on the island and the little bald human. Then I'm flying on the clouds, through picture perfect horizons. The rush is unbelievable, my body fills sensations I've never experienced before. **

**There's flashes of an army and my tricks to defeat them, all the while having my own childish fun. Then of multiple fighting tournaments and a marriage. A marriage, to the harpy woman, but the happiness is overwhelming and I'm crying silently in joy. That emotion is carried into the next scene and I'm holding a newborn. I faintly recognize this feeling, but its intense. The tiny baby reaches up and wraps his little hand around my finger and I can feel the grin across my face. I'm proud. It was jaw dropping the impact that small precious life had on me. When my own son was born, I had forced myself to be detached. But this one moment puts me in a state of awe. **

**After the happiness drains from my dreams and goes dark for a moment. There is this fear but it isn't a fear of something, I'm afraid of myself. Of this power I can feel inside me and it's terrifying. I feel like it will tear me apart and burn my soul. I feel so scared of hurting innocent people and the ones I love. I'm raked with feelings of concern and I can't help the terrified scream from my throat. But these emotions morph into ones of authority and righteousness as I harness my growing power. I feel powerful I know I am, I know I'm stronger than any one else but I feel humble. Power isn't everything. Then there's a moment every night were our battle floats in the dream, if only for a second. I can see myself standing in front of me. I can feel the energy rings holding me into rock face. I lean in very close and whisper words of hate, and all I feel is love. Something else too, loyalty and arousal. I had never known that this existed. The next hours of my supposed 'sleep' is an array of images and flashbacks that I remember, but I'm not living this. All these emotions, the emotions that sent him to Super Saiyan, all levels, all intense and unbearable. For me, it was almost easy compared to the emotional trauma he endured. I don't have patience for feelings and lately, every night is the same emotional rollercoaster. I wake with red swollen eyes, having cried half the night and I'm always exhausted. I've given up training for the moment hoping rest would cure me but rest just tires me more. **

**I roll off the bed and coast lifelessly toward the window. The curtains are thick and I'm not prepared for the bright flood of light when I open them. The shock pulls me from the last bits of my dream finally and I purposely glare into the sun. Turning away, I gaze around my room and I see its dusty and dark. The emotional weight in here is heavy and I run for the door. Before I know it, I'm down the stairs and on the lawn, gasping for fresh air. It's late afternoon and it's warm and breezy. I don't remember the last weather change. Was it cold when these dreams started? When did these dreams start? I fall to the ground and raise my hands to my head. Dragging my fingers through my hair, I try to rake my memory. **

**Battle? Who? Buu? The fusion? And getting eaten? **

**The fusion. Kakarot.**

**It makes sense now. I know whose life I've been reliving. I just didn't know why. The fusion was meant to be permanent and this has to be a side-a-effect. Stumbling to my feet, I begin to run then after a moment I shoot into the air. At first I'm unsteady but soon I'm at full speed. I have to find him. **

**Bliss Part 3 **

**The sky is dark and pouring rain when he arrives. Lighting cracks behind him and he rubs rain water from his eyes. Slowly Vegeta approaches the house, and he doesn't bother to knock on the front door. He opens it curiously, looking around the equally dark room. There are no sounds, no movements, and no ones appears to be home. Vegeta moves silently through the house noticing nothings been touched in ages. A low moan invades his ears and he looks up toward the stairs. Quietly, he follows the soft moaning and it almost a hum but less coherent. He reaches a door that's slightly cracked and takes a deep breathe before he pushes it open. There in the darkness he saw his rival, sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. The young mans head was cocked awkwardly toward the window and he rocked back and forth. **

"**Kakarot.." Vegeta whispered but he didn't stop or move. He didn't even blink. "Kakarot.." Louder, but still nothing. Vegeta walked closer and tripped on something on the floor. Catching himself, he crawled the last few feet toward Goku. The Saiyan was thin, ashen and barely functioning. Vegeta reached up and touched his face. Cold, ice cold. "Kakarot." the prince croaked and finally the incessant moaning stopped. The rocking stopped and just Goku's eyes moved to look at Vegeta. They were hollow, devoid of emotion or sanity. Those once happy, chocolate brown eyes were now blacker than the princes, all innocence lost in nightmares. Vegeta's own personal experiences were bad enough, but he could only imagine for Goku what it was like to relive them. The prince had had years of practice to cope with his demons but poor Goku hadn't. **

**The young saiyan just stared and then he opened his mouth. Nothing came out, his head sank lower into his folded legs and the rocking resumed. Gripping weakly at Goku's arms Vegeta tried to pry them apart but he wouldn't bend. Then the prince stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Goku. They stayed like that a long time, listening to the rain beat down onto the roof. The young saiyan peered over Vegeta's shoulders out the window to the black sky. **

"**Sorry." **

**It was so quiet, he barely heard it but the prince respond. "No."**

"**I never. Again. You need. Need." **

**Vegeta unwrapped his arms and took Goku face into his hands. The saiyan still wouldn't or couldn't look at him and continued to babbled apologizes and one word sentences. Suddenly Goku's hands were around Vegeta's fore arms pushing him back against the floor, pinning him. The younger mans breathe had become erratic and he stared down, the most pained look on his face. **

"**Protect."**

"**P-Protect?" Vegeta stuttered. Goku began clawing at every area of Vegeta's body while chanting 'you' over and over. It was a struggle to calm him down and finally Vegeta was able to sit up but Goku had his legs tangled and a firm grip on his waist. They took a few more moments in quiet before the prince tried talking again.**

"**Kakarot, you need to sleep." If he didn't soon, the poor man might come unhinged and uncontrollable. This caused Goku to shake his head fiercely into Vegeta's side. "It won't be bad. I'm here now. We can both sleep." **

"**Sleep?" Goku asked, it was a long question with that simple word. **

"**Yes, sleep. I've been reliving your emotional human to saiyan transformation for months now. I'm bewildered by what you feel and completely astonished at your will and preservation." Vegeta mumbled on as he stoked the other mans grimy filthy hair. "That's why, I need you. Need you to sleep. Need you to.." and the sounds of snoring was all that was heard. **

**When Goku woke up there was a fog in his head, he still felt incredibly tired but something told him he need to get up. He cautiously opened his eyes to find a black head of hair curled deeply into his chest and that he was on the floor. He laid there trying to piece together his memories but he couldn't focus his thoughts. He didn't have a weight on his shoulders, he didn't feel the depression that had plagued him for months. Instead he felt relaxed maybe even comfortable. He looked down again at the head for hair and this time recognized those locks. They were curled together as close as they could be, every part of them entwined together. He moved his hand from Vegeta's waist to his head and stroked softly till the prince's eyes opened. They stayed in silence, they didn't part and after a few minutes Vegeta pulled away. He sat up and stretched his back. **

"**I think the fusion did this to us." He said thoughtfully and slowly. "Gave us these visions into each others lives. It was forever and because we got eaten it separated us physically but not mentally."**

**Goku looked confused and after a moment he responded. "So you're saying this is a side-a-effect of not being separated mentally?"**

**Vegeta nodded. "Did you have any nightmares last night? Did you relive my life or was it blissfully quiet?"**

**Goku's eyebrows shot to the sky, he hadn't thought about it. "No, I slept for the first time in months. I don't even know how long we were out." he said. **

"**Me too. I didn't dream." Vegeta agreed. "I think it was because we were together and not apart."**

**The younger saiyan shook his head. "But when you leave, they'll just come back. I don't want some failed attempt at saving the world to force you to stay with me." Goku took the prince by the hands and began talking in an extra soft tone. "There's one thing I've realized while my mind was tormented by the horror of your life. I never want you to experience any of that again. I want to keep you safe, keep you with me; so no one can every treat my prince like trash again. But I don't want this," he snorts." To force you to stay. I want to you stay because you know I'll never treat you like that." **

**Vegeta sat there shocked and in awe of the man before him. He's watched the life Vegeta wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, night after night and all he wants to do is protect. Why shouldn't he let him? **

"**I know you'd never hurt me like those in my past." Vegeta smiled, a real genuine smile. "You're too nice for that, but if it gives us peace for a nights rest, I don't mind staying. Without sleep we die, can you protect me then?" the prince asked quietly holding Goku's face in his palms. All at once Goku leaned in and lightly touched lips to Vegeta's. **

"**I swear I'll always protect you." The tall saiyan said laying his forehead against the princes. **

**Vegeta smiled again. "Worry about that after we sleep some more." He said and leaned to kiss Goku back. "But I'll hold you too that."**

**The end.**

**A/N: Done. I deem this bitch done. **


End file.
